Cute Little Pet
by TheVoidsArtist
Summary: Aubrey is taken from Earth and is to be sold at a wicked auction to the highest bidder like she was some ancient painting or relic. Luckily, her Master isn't as rough as he looks. (Rating to be changed later)
1. Auction

I couldn't hear anything but a gentle ringing in my poor ears, my face was laying against ice-cold metal, chilling my cheek to the point where it almost went numb. It felt like I was laying on a giant pile of rock-hard snow.

It didn't heat up - even under my body it remained cold - therefore it was extremely uncomfortable, like when you're trying to fall asleep but someone keeps putting a cold Popsicle to your face and leaving it there, making it sting. Or something along the lines, I was in no mood to think of anything good.

I slowly came to more and more, I could hear commotion going on around me, the sound of metal scratching up against each other, strange clicking and low hissing sounds. They were all a blur in my mind, mashing together in a weird symphony. I was still a bit dizzy.

Slowly, I sat up at last, holding my head as a rush that wasn't pleasant hit me like a rough wave, kind of like when you sit at a computer too long and stand up too quick. My vision eventually retreated back to me as my hearing cleared up.

The bells ringing in my head had finally stopped, now going silent.

My eyes widened and I quickly scampered backwards as far as I could once I saw exactly where I was, and honestly, that wasn't far to begin with. The cage I was put in was tiny, there was barely any room to move around on the ground freely. Plus the fact I was still wearing my school backpack - a black pack with white splotches and some green lining - did not help the whole space thing either.

The thing that startled me the most was the inhuman, hideous alien faces that were crowded around the stage that I, and what seemed like a few other prisoners, were placed on. I let out a soft whimper, quickly grabbing the fur-lined hood on my big, poof-y camouflaged jacket and pulling it over my head before I huddled up, hoping to appear so small that I was not noticed.

All I really remembered was walking home from my bus stop after a tiring day at school, then there was a sudden jab in my neck - sending tingles throughout my entire body - and then I was out cold, hitting the ground like a ton of bricks. I was surprised my cheek or anything else had not bruised from the collision. Maybe I hit my head roughly on the ground and that was why it hurt so much. I wasn't clear on the details.

"Hey... You okay there?" A sudden voice whispered from beside me, startling me so badly I almost jumped out of my skin.

I looked over, tears streaming down my face. The owner of the voice was a male, quite obviously. His face was slightly blurred because of the tears, so I had quickly wiped them away the best I could. He was a young man, probably in his twenties, a small beard and black hair. His eyes were a beautiful blue, and he looked some-what muscular. Attractive in my opinion. I was only eighteen, and I had certain ranges I wouldn't pass when it came to other people, but I would for him, if he was younger than I believed.

"..Y..Yeah... A... a bit scared is all.." I whispered back, unsure if the beasts that seemed to be waiting for something could understand me. They were mingling with one another instead of looking in our direction. "..Do you... know where we are?"

"..No, not really, but it looks like this is an auction of some sort... I mean, the group of those... things, the market-like scene... Definitely an auction.." He extended his hand out to me through the bars of the cage, "...My name's Marcus. What's yours?"

"...Aubrey. But, do call me Bree.." I smiled, getting ready to stick my hand out to shake his before a sudden roar broke through the air.

It must be time for selling.

I instantly fell quiet, quickly hugging my body to myself before one of the creatures opened the cage door and practically hauled me out with ease by my arm like I weighed nothing to him, and I still had my damn heavy ass backpack on. I let out a small hiss of protest and pain, but nothing more. I didn't want to make the beast angry, I could tell he could kill me with a single blow, or at least shatter every bone in my body if he hit me.

Instead, he seemed to be holding me in place. I looked over, seeing Marcus and three other people were being held the same way. One of the others was a female, looking to be in her twenties as well, the other two men were a bit more thin and lanky, not looking anything interesting unlike Marcus, now that I was able to see him full on and not all crouched down.

Eventually, they all let go of our arms. I rubbed the spot the strong, iron-like grip had me and I bunched up, trying to hide from the burning eyes that stared at us. I wanted to talk with Marcus so I could be comforted, told it would all be okay in the end, but the large warriors stood between us, a strange looking spear-like weapon in his hand. I looked to the ground, not knowing where else to look.

When a larger creature stepped up, the ones that seemed to be guarding us all left, at least that's what was believed. They seemed to just take a position somewhere, almost seeming ready for something, what it was I did not know. But I had a bad feeling. They were the only ones dressed in full-body armor... Yup, I had a really bad feeling.

The creature began to speak in a language that was completely foreign to me and I clearly did not understand it, even if I tried to. It sounded interesting though, the gentle clicks and growls that would come after every word, if it could be called that, that he made. It intrigued me greatly.

He made a gesture to the first person in the line, one of the other males that didn't look all so strong. A spotlight appeared on him, to show which he was talking about. He must have asked something to the small crowd, because he seemed to look around, as if looking for a reaction from them. He was silent, they all seemed to be judging the shorter male, deep-sunken eyes flicking about over his body, examining him without touching.

Nobody seemed to want him it appeared, Hell even I could tell just by the way their weird mandibles twitched and how some held up their heads and looked away, giving a low growl.

That was when a sudden flash happened, and the man's head went flying off. The decapitated body fell to the ground. It was shot from the bystanders that pulled us out of the cages earlier.

I understood this, almost losing my lunch all over the floor at what I had just witnessed. I was thankful I didn't, who was to say what they'd think? This, though, it was either get bought, or you'd be executed- seeing as the ones that weren't chosen must have been useless to the beings, and the others could see it, so there was no point in keeping them around.

I stared at the body as the light vanished and the body was dragged away by the bystanders, I was in shock, not being able to remove my gaze. They returned a few moments later to their posts, looking ready to kill once more. I wanted to wail, scream, call for someone to help me, awake from this nightmare-ish dream...

I was going to turn into a servant, and these beings didn't look friendly at all, they would probably either beat me to near death if I did something wrong, or they'd be merciful and let me off with warnings, or just give me the worst lashing of my life so I understood not to disobey them...

I was hoping for a gentle master, but that was if I was bought... I didn't want to die if I wasn't bought. I was going out fighting if that was the case then, damn it! Better with honor than not at all, like cattle that didn't have a choice in the matter.

The tall creature began to speak again, the next light appeared on the other female. She winced, probably more from the light than anything. Three arms and shouts instantly called and howled out from the crowd, the creature looked as if confused, then, he nodded, saying something else to them, that made two more hands shoot up and cry out something. One of the previous hands shot up and called out another thing, it seemed to satisfy him enough and he nodded, pointing towards the winner and gesturing him to come up it. A collar was placed around the woman's neck and she was put back into her, apparently mobile, cage, being wheeled off by her new master. He seemed very pleased.

I gulped, keeping my hood on to help hide me the best it could. I was so small compared to all the creatures, standing at only 5'6", all these beasts loomed over me threateningly.

I took a glimpse towards Marcus, he was standing tall with pride, looking ready to take death it seemed if he wasn't chosen. Which would be pretty hilarious and weird if he wasn't - look at him! He's radiating strength and everything else that any Master would want in a servant!

I steeled my nerves the best I could and I removed my hood, brushing a hesitant hand through my golden-brown hair. It earned me some interested glances from the creatures below, especially from one that had long, like really, really long dreadlocks, deep black colouration on his reptile-like skin from what I could see, and a massive scar down the left side of his face and one across his bare chest.

I tried to keep my mind on other things, but I could still fell his eyes burning holes in to me, along with all the others that glanced in my direction. There were murmurs of something in the crowd before it fell silent once more, nothing besides the sounds of the market place around them sounded.

Suddenly, the 'auctioneer' began to speak, auctioning off the other male. No-one took him, not seeming impressed by him one bit, Hell even I would have guessed it. This time, the beast that had took him from his cage shot his head off. How lovely. I've never seen people die right in front of my eyes like that before. Really made me want to puke.

They did the same thing they did with the other, dragging off the body to some place I was sure I didn't want to know. I was scared shitless, it was slowly coming to my turn just after Marcus. I needed something to happen. At this point, I did not care if a trap door with any hell that could be imagined opened up beneath me, the staring and the sounds were almost to much for me to bare.

I fucking hated being the center of attention. It froze me in place, made my heart quicken, made me wish I could die on the spot so I didn't have to feel it anymore. I just wanted this to all end.

It was Marcus's turn. Even before the alien spoke, hands quickly shot up and screeches and loud guttural clicking noises could be heard loudly through the crowd, nearly breaking my damn eardrums in the process.

They must have liked his stance, how he looked, the strength he seemed to give off that would be good for many things around the home, had they chose him for that. Eventually, the tall creature came to a conclusion and a strong, muscular alien had claimed him. The beast was huge, very huge, standing at almost 8'6". It was startling. It even took a glance at me and roared, mandibles flaring out, making me jump a little bit with fright, stunning me more by the shockwave it seemed to produce. He let out an amused trilling sound before hauling away his prize.

This was it. My stomach was tied in multiple knots and I couldn't take it anymore. I fiddled with my fingers in my jacket sleeves. Then, the light shone down on me and I let out a soft squeak at the sudden brightness I was met with. And just before he began to speak, I did something that may have been extremely stupid to do.

I fucking yawned, it took even me by surprise, but near the end, I let out a cute, puppy-sounding noise. A sound I apparently always made every damn time that happened. I cursed myself for it now, wishing it wasn't a habit.

All eyes were on me in that very moment. I hid in my jacket, scared out of my wits, eyes impossibly wide. The beast that was hosting the auction began to speak once more, and almost every single one of the creatures that were staring at me held up their hands, maybe they.. liked the noise I made? My heart was racing a million beats a second, like a hummingbird's wings, feeling like it was going to burst out of my chest like a tiny baby alien that had made its home there and was ready to move on for it was getting to big to stay inside of me any longer. Honestly, I wish that happened, I think death would have been better than being one of these things servant.

The alien being was about to call on one; he was very muscular and just as tall as the one that took Marcus, looking to be much more wicked in a way, when suddenly, the beast that had been staring at me the entire time called out something in a deep, low, somehow mesmerizing and melodic growl. Everyone else slowly put their hands down, looking defeated in a way.

It was obvious; he had won me and no-one wanted to challenge him. Whatever he bet, it was higher than the others prices, or whatever they did to get things... I felt my heart calm down as the male slowly walked towards me once he collected the collar from the auctioneer, seeming to examine me before he placed the collar around my neck, He was almost too gentle for what he was, unlike the others who forced the neck brace onto their slaves and pushed them harshly back into the cages.

"..." I was going to say something, my mouth hanging open, but no words could be produced and I was pushed into my cage by the male. He gave me a calculating look. His eyes were a beautiful amber, with a slight tinge of red on the outside. I eventually slid down and sat on the cold metal flooring, looking to the ground as the door closed and I was beginning to be pulled out of the market place.

Well shit. At least I got what I was hoping for- someone gentle...

Probably...


	2. Polish

I had decided to lay down, getting comfortable with my backpack that I had almost forgotten about due to my shock and confusion. It was soft-ish, and was definitely better than the cold metal. My back was to him, not sure what to say, if anything at all. Suddenly, we came to a stop and the cage door opened. I heard a husky, deep growling voice speak to me, talking in that strange but intriguing language. What he had said I couldn't understand though. I'm assuming he had wanted me to get out.

I had no choice but to obey him, he was around 7'6" probably, I'm not good with estimating height, towering over my small, fragile form. He could easily break me if he wanted. I just wanted to keep to his good side, like any obedient servant would. He pushed the cage away, putting it beside his large home, at least that's what I thought it to be - where else would he have taken me?

I admired it for a few moments before he growled at me, gesturing with his head to enter the home, those long, black as night dreadlocks swaying over his shoulders as he did so.

I hunched my shoulders, slowly going inside, taking a second to look up at him before I continued. It was tidy surprisingly enough, with skulls of all sorts laying around in cases here and there. I held back a small gasp. His home was nice and warm, a little too warm for me really. I placed my backpack in a corner where it was out of the way and slowly took off my jacket, placing it over my backpack like I was trying to hide it.

I was wearing a black shirt that hugged me, but wasn't skin-tight, though it did show off some of my form. As for pants; they were blue sweatpants, being more loose than clingy, I preferred sweats over jeans any day. Jeans got to me and I hated them with a burning passion.

He was watching me make myself comfortable I had noticed, he seemed pleased that I was warming up to the place quickly. I didn't touch the glass box that held a few skulls of tiny critters within it, I merely had it hovering over it, wanting to touch, but also not wanting to stain the glass with my fingers. It was so pretty. I loved skulls of creatures, my father would always bring me back souvenir when he went out hunting if he found anything. I had a few deer antlers in my room, and a few deer and duck skulls too. I guess you could say that I had my own trophy wall as well, and looking at all the different trophies he had made me feel a bit relaxed, oddly enough. It was like I was back at home, only these trophies were completely alien to me. Some had long fangs for being so small, and some had a lot of eye sockets, they all were so cool looking. Though, my eyes did land on two human skulls and it instantly put my calmed thoughts back on the panic radar.

He let out a few guttural croaks, getting my attention instantly. I wondered what he was thinking about, the way he was looking at me got to me a bit. Maybe he was thinking about what he wanted me to get started on first, or maybe he was thinking of other things that I decided to keep even my own mind off of. I didn't even want to think about what could have happened. I remembered watching movies about history, back when black people were slaves to the whites. How sometimes a male master would often rape his female servants. Kind of a creepy thought. I really hoped that this alien didn't try that with me. I don't think I could handle that.

He walked closer to me, snapping me from my thoughts. He was looking at my collar, a long, sharp claw tracing over it, the tip of his sharp nail lightly grazing my neck. I froze up, my body would not move one bit. He grabbed the collar gently and examined it closer. It was black and red, the latches holding it together were a nickel-silver colour. His gaze turned to my face, examining me much closer now that he actually had me, taking in my features.

I just stared up at him, wide-eyed. I wasn't breathing, and only when I noticed the need for it did I let out a soft breath, taking in his strong scent when I breathed in. It was different, I never smelt something so... musky before. It was intoxicating, and the more I breathed in, the more calm I became. It was then I began to actually notice the scent was all around. This was his home, so obviously it'd all smell like him... Gods, it was such a good scent too, strongest when he was next to me.

He released me, then snapped his fingers. He gestured to me, then to himself, or at the latches on the little armor he was wearing. He began to unfasten the straps, making sure to make it last so I could see how it worked. He had stripped down to his loincloth in a matter of minutes, handing me the bits of the outfit. He pointed towards a wall that had a strange mask resting at the top of the protruding hooks. I'm guessing he wanted me to hang them, and so I would.

I gulped, looking to him before I began to play the Guessing Game, placing something somewhere, looking back at my master for either approval, or a threatening growl. I had managed to put the shoulder pads where they meant to go, the fish-net like covering, and the chest plate, but, when it came to lower bits, he seemed to growl at some of the things I did and where I had placed them, so I instantly rearranged most of the mistakes to his liking. I had to remember how these were all situated, so I did not mess up next time I had to do that.

I was sure that I'd have to do that a lot, and he wouldn't like my mistakes.

He seemed pleased enough once I was done with the task. He nodded, arms now crossing over his scarred, buff chest. He sat down on something that was close to a couch that was covered with a big, dust-grey fur pelt. He patted the spot next to him, and I quickly walked over, sitting and looking up at him. I was scared, and I most certainly did not want to fuck up, not on the first day of servitude... I wanted to be a good little girl, I wanted to prove that I could listen, that I could obey.

He tilted his head to the side, slowly leaning in towards me. My eyes widened and I leaned back, trying to stay out of reach. But, a strong hand shot up and grabbed me and dragged me back to him. He opened his mouth, mandibles lightly grazing the sides of me face as he began to drag in my scent with a long breath, then releasing the hot breath on my neck. I felt my loins oddly begin to catch fire. I quickly kept my mind off of anything and everything to help not encourage the building fire inside of my body. My neck was sensitive, unlike most, I always hated it when people touched me there or did what he just did to tease me. I reacted like a cat when the back of my neck was grabbed too; instantly being stunned and trying to scrunch up to get the hand away through force. I just hoped he never went to grab me there, otherwise he'd use that to his advantage for many things... Maybe punishment, maybe... No, I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't handle such thoughts right now.

That was when he released me and I backed away to the edge of the 'couch' as quick as a lizard that was running for either food or from a predator, staring up at him with shocked eyes. He let out that strange guttural croaking noise again, almost seeming amused by my actions. I looked to the stone floor, hugging myself as I hung my head some, the soft collar grazing up against my neck which almost made me shiver. It was smooth and felt nice in a way.

I blinked and looked back towards him. He was just staring at me and it freaked me out. Those beady orange eyes, the absolute power he appeared to have in every muscle in his body intimidated me to the point my own body didn't wish to move, I was stunned, captivated in his harsh gaze. As we had our little staring contest, I began to take note of his features. His face was spiked around the edges, which may have been an indication of how old he was, his teeth were long and razor sharp, and I began to notice that his dreads weren't as black as I originally thought, as a matter of fact, they had the slightest streaks of grey going through them. His colouration wasn't black and a pale tan colour, no, his dark splotches were actually a deep red and brown. He was old, and most definitely wise and experienced. The skulls I could see in another room that were bigger than the ones in the cases in this room told me so.

Honestly, I was a bit envious of how he looked. I was a chubby thing, my thighs were pretty big and meaty, I had some muscle thanks to my strength and weight training class, but it wasn't much. I would often wish that I was skinny and had muscles that at least showed, that was all I wanted. Hey, for all I knew maybe I would be able to lose some body fat working for this alien. That'd be something.

Suddenly, he stood up. I watched him as he walked away, going to another room. I blinked, wondering if I should have followed. I was about to get up but he was back before I could do anything. He had a small rag-looking thing. He glared down at me, pointing to me before pointing to the skulls in the case.

I was going to touch the skulls! Well, clean them more like it, but still. I bounced up, waiting for him to show me what to do. He thrust the cloth in my direction as he opened the case, and I took it with a bit over the top enthusiasm. He gave me a look as he reached in and pulled out a medium sized skull.

The skull had three eye sockets; one in the middle and two where they normally should be. He grabbed my hand, being extremely gentle about it as he showed me, with my own hand, own to polish the skull. He released my hand then nodded to me, gesturing to the rest of the skulls in the case.

He wanted me to polish all of them!?

I wanted to complain, but I kept my mouth shut, just going back to sitting down after he left the room, my hand lightly polishing the skull. I examined it closer, taking note of all the sharp, tiny teeth. They reminded me of rat teeth only in multiple rows like a sharks. I wondered what the creature this skull belonged to looked like. Was it scary? Was it pretty? I couldn't tell.

I began to notice that there weren't any light sources, except for one or two in the casing, in the home. It was almost like the walls gave off the amber-ish light that filled the room. I tried to keep my focus on my task, not wanting to get distracted.

It was then that my stomach growled. I whimpered, begging for it to be silent. I didn't have any food, and I was unsure if my master would feed me before my task was done. My life was way more important than food at the time, so I just continued polishing the skulls. One by one I sat and polished them until they shined. I sat in many different positions, even pretending like they were talking to me, seeing as my master hadn't come back to check-up on me.

I saved the human skulls for last, I should have done them right after the first one so I didn't need to look at them again... but, I was never good at organizing myself.

I bit my lower lip, my hand was shaky as I reached down to grab one of the skulls so I could get to polishing it. I stared at it, horrified. Was this what he did to servants that didn't obey him? Or were these from his hunts? I decided it was better to not know. I pretended like it was just another animal skull, and that helped me get through polishing it, along with the second one. I had never held a human skull in my hands before until now... It wasn't pleasant... I didn't want to do it again.

I knew I would have had to anyway, I knew he was going to make me polish the skulls again some time soon.

I sat and waited for him to come back from wherever he went. I wasn't sure if I should go and polish the larger skulls in the next room or what. He didn't tell me... was this a test? A test to see how far I'd go to please him? I steeled my nerves and stood up with a sudden burst of bravery, walking over into the other room.

I stopped at the door way, staring at the wall. Those were the largest skulls I had ever seen! They would take forever to clean- I wouldn't even be able to hold them. Maybe I didn't need to polish them... okay, I was going polish them.

Don't look at me I'm trying my best to please my master. You would too if you were under an aliens thumb like his.

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat, getting ready to reach up and begin the job, yet my body froze up once I heard that familiar croaking sound. I didn't move, I simply let my eyes drift to look at the large alien being. He was staring at me, I couldn't tell if he had either pride in his eyes because I was doing something good that he didn't need to tell me to do, or anger because I was in this room. I pulled my hands away from the large skull, looking to the ground as I messed with the cloth in my hands.

He growled at me, causing me to flinch. Had I done something bad? Was it because I was in here without permission.

He took a step towards me, then snatched the cloth from my hands, putting something else in them. I slowly opened my eyes, having shut them out of fear. I gasped.

It was a plate of food!

He turned from me and vanished again. I looked down at the assorted meats and a strange looking cracker-like add on. I walked back into the living quarters I'd guess it'd be called, sitting down on the make-shift couch. I ate what I was given, not complaining about how horrible the cracker tasted. It was more vitamin like than tasting like an actual cracker.

I yawned, stretching my limbs. I was fairly tired and wouldn't mind a nap, but of curse that had to probably be ok'ed by my new owner.

I decided to test it.

I placed the empty plate down, laying across the comfy couch, shutting my eyes while trying to not actually fall asleep. I failed miserably, falling asleep right away thanks to the soft fur on the bed. It was just so comfortable.

I was really going to get it when I woke up.


	3. Roar

_Author's Note: I'm so happy you guys are taking a real liking to this story! I'm still a novice writer, but seeing all your good reviews really makes me giddy and makes me feel like I'm actually better than I think I am XD Your reviews are always much more than appreciated!_

_**To Sil**__: I would __**love**__ it if you did some sketches of Aubrey! I myself am an artist too, but I'm far too lazy to doodle ref pics XD It'd be lovely if you could draw her though - I'm sure you'll make her look adorabubble!_

_also, the reason as to why I hadn't really switched to the Predator's POV in recent chapters was because I wanted to give that 'What-am-I-going-to-do-I-don't-understand' kind of ambiance to it if that makes sense. So, I'll only, every once in awhile or at least once every few chapters, switch over to Ma'Ravok's POV so you can see some of his thoughts on things._

* * *

**Ma'ravok POV**

I had left the Ooman to her work after I had shown her how to properly polish the skulls.

She was kind of cute, very obedient. I liked that. It was rare to find an Ooman that was actually willing to do work without having a little spat first that would lead to me having to whip them in order to make them actually do something. In my time, I have had two other Ooman servants. They both had been male, this is the first time I ever had a female servant. The females were usually harder to collect than the males, considering many traveled in groups and were rarely alone.

About what had happened to my other servants... I had to kill them, put them down as the Oomans would say. They had disobeyed me too many times even when I gave them nearly fatal wounds for their punishments, and were slacking off way too much. What good is a servant that can't even do the things you wish them to? I would have returned them, but I didn't feel it would be right to return property that I had left so many scars on, and I didn't want to burden others with their existence. Sure, there's a language barrier there too, I intend to teach this Ooman my language. I had tried before, it hadn't gone so well. They just refused to learn and I didn't understand why.

Rather disrespectful in my eyes.

This one... She is promising. I'll give her that. The only reason why I decided to buy her and not any of the others was because she was interesting, there was something about her. And, no, I didn't buy her because she was the most wanted out of them all. She was a young blood I could tell, she had a lot of energy, very alert, that was why everyone else had wanted her. Because a young blood like her would be very useful around the home, or in other places - many Yautja usually bought females for a little bit of fun in the bed chambers instead of what they should be properly used for. I should be lucky I snatched her when I did.

I walked into my bedchambers, planning on taking a small nap, only going to see what she was up to when I felt that the Ooman was finished with her task. I sat on the bed, but I didn't feel at all tired now. So much for that nap.

I sat there, trying to think of what to do. It was then that I realized that I hadn't got a bed for my servant to sleep on. I got up, thinking that would be the first thing on my priority list. Maybe I should also feed her, I wasn't sure if she had eaten or not back on her home planet, but maybe she was starved. The trip from Earth back to home was long.

I left the room, going to the kitchen, pushing the beaded strands out of my way as I entered. Certain areas in my home had these beaded doors, others had regular doors that would only react to me, they were my rooms that held weapons and other technological things. I didn't want my servants to ever find things like that, Paya knows what they'd do.

I had finished cooking the meats for the Ooman, now I just needed to give her a vitamin. The vitamin that was a requirement for Oomans to eat with their meals was something related to a cracker, thin and not very appetizing. It was mostly for their body, to help it adjust to living on this planet due to the fact that night would last longer than the day time, and Oomans needed the sun.

And if she refused to eat it, I would have no qualms with forcing it down her throat. She needed it, no matter what she thought.

I took the plate out to the living chamber, looking around for the Ooman. I growled, spying her inside of my larger trophy room. She had froze, her eyes filled with fright. She said nothing, merely backed away from the large Xeno Queen skull. I approached her, she quickly looked down to the ground. She must have been expecting me to hit her, yell at her for being in here. But, I found myself.. pleased with how she almost took the skull cleaning into her own hands, even if I hadn't given her permission to be in here and had not ordered her to clean the larger skulls. She would prove to be the best servant I ever had it would seem.

I quickly swiped the cloth from her hand, replacing it with the plate of food. I quickly walked off, going to fetch some furs from another room so I could start on making the Ooman's bed. She was probably tired, I knew that they liked to sleep, unlike my kind who could stay up for days on end. We had to learn how to do that, to help us with our hunting. Though, Ooman hours were completely different, their sun rotations were strange.

I had fetched some furs, creating a bed-like structure for the small Ooman right next to my own bed so she could be right there when I needed her to do something. Her papers were going to be coming in tomorrow at sun high, it will be then that she will rightfully belong to me, the collar was just something to be used so that other Yautja didn't get any ideas about killing her or taking her to sell her or anything of the sort. I'd give her a tour of my home tomorrow; the places she can't go, the places she will clean when needed. I'd also show her my rules that I had translated into the Ooman language so that they knew what not to do and what they could do so that they could avoid being punished. I got it after my first servant, he had gotten on my nerves almost purposely.

Now, it was time to go and get her to show her the bed she would be using for the rest of her Ooman lifespan.

Walking into the living chamber, I looked at the skulls in the case I had her clean. They all looked nice and perfect, shining like the day I had got them and cleaned them myself. Another thing I had noticed was that the poor Ooman was asleep on my couch. I approached, staring down at her for a few minutes in silence, just taking in the sight.

She looked like a suckling the way she was curled up in the fetal position. Very peaceful, calm, not a care in the world... But, the couch was not a place for the servant to sleep, I'd have to show her that by acting angered so she didn't do it again.

I spread my mandibles, taking in a deep breath. I knew a way to wake her up quick...

* * *

**Aubrey's POV**

I awoke to the loudest roar I had ever heard in my entire life - and it was right in my fucking ear.

It caused me to leap almost three feet into the air, feeling like a cat who just had their tail pulled on harshly by a toddler. I stared up at the intimidating creature as he loomed over me, amber eyes glaring down at me, thick mandibles spread out to the side. I sat up, bowing my head quickly to him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I quickly apologized, shutting my eyes tight, hoping he'd be gentle with me. He roared again, causing me to try and shrink a bit more in my bowing pose, wanting to get away from the sound that was sure to make my ears bleed if he did it once more. I wanted to vanish, I couldn't handle this. I went and pissed him off; I didn't know what to do. This was completely my own fault, and I wasn't afraid to admit it cause I knew I put myself in this position.

He grabbed me by the arm, hauling me to my feet before he began to storm off, towing me right behind him. Oh shit, oh shit, _oh shit_ what is he going to do to me?! I couldn't help but panic, not daring to try to break free from him, I did not know how he'd react to that - plus I wouldn't have the strength to do it even if I wanted - and I did not really feel like dying on my first fucking day. Imagine that. Wouldn't that be something?

Though, I bet it wouldn't be the first time. People were stubborn and would often have to be forced to do work or they would die. Some may have just chose to work, and the ones that chose to die... must have been a slim percent, but I didn't know. I couldn't judge how these alien beings thought nor how they treated us humans. So far, it looked if we just kept our heads down and did what they wanted, they'd leave us alone.

He took a sudden sharp turn, almost causing me to trip on my feet. I would have fallen if not for his fierce grip on me. I quickly shut my eyes, deciding I'd rather not see what kind of torture chamber he was bringing me to.

I heard the sound of beads rattle together as he passed through them, some even running over my smaller form. I opened an eye, having to force it to stay open.

There were many strands of different coloured beads that lead to a bed chamber when walked past it. I blinked, looking for the torture weapons he would use on me. There wasn't anything of the sort inside the room, just a few more skulls lining the walls all around, and a spear-looking weapon hanging above the giant, fur covered bed. My attention went back to the beads. It really looked like one of those... what were they called... I didn't know, but basically it was kind of like something you'd see somewhere in a hippie home. I've never personally seen one myself - until now - only in movies and such had I ever seen them. It was kind of cool.

His pace had slowed greatly when we walked into the room, his grip surprisingly becoming less and less iron-like and more like the way a boyfriend would hold their girlfriend's hand; gentle, fingers just barely holding on to the other's hand. It was kind of... I dunno, cute? Was that even a word I could use to describe this?

It was then that he, suddenly and without warning, threw me down, but instead of colliding with the hard ground, my body was met with a large pile of fur that stopped me right on impact, sucking me in. I sat there, engulfed by the different furs that were of multiple colours and sizes. I wiggled around, kicking my feet. The furs had me pretty damn stuck. I gave up after a couple of minutes, staring up at him, hoping he'd see my discomfort. He just trilled, placing one hand on his hip. He pointed at his bed before pointing towards me.

Okay, so, this had to be my bed then, right? I stared up at him still, then grabbed some of the furs and pulled them over myself. They were thin enough to where I wouldn't die from sweating thanks to the heat, and they were just thick enough to keep me perfectly warm and cozy.

"..." I looked away from the looming figure, trying to think of something to say. I wanted to say thanks, but it looks like he beat me.

**"Aseigan."** he grumbled in that oddly melodic guttural voice of his. It instantly caught my attention. Was that his name for me? It seemed like it, seeing as he probably didn't know my original name. What did that word mean, though?

"...Y...yes?" I spoke up softly, trying to keep eye-contact with him.

He just nodded to me before he climbed up onto his own bed, his back towards me as the lights suddenly dimmed in the home and he went to sleep. Okay... Looks like it was time to go to bed then. Maybe the couch wasn't a place for his servants to sleep and that was why he got so pissed at me. At least he didn't decide to beat me for doing something so small; I was grateful about that.

I sat in the furs, feeling wide awake. I tossed to the side, trying to force myself to sleep, but I just couldn't. That little nap I had really made me feel energized, it was almost funny.

I groaned quietly, throwing a fur over my face. I didn't know if that was a good idea, seeing as my senses became overwhelmed with the scent of the alien that had bought me. I threw it off as quick as I had put it over my features. While I enjoyed the smell, it was just too powerful for me right then. He didn't smell bad, not that I expected him to, it was such a strange smell that he gave off was all.

I really didn't know how to describe it, it was... musky, smokey even? somehow the smell helped me calm down despite the situation I found myself in.

I rolled in the furs the best I could, running my hands over each one since I had nothing better to do, feeling the difference in the texture of the furs. They were all clearly from different animals, some were a bit rougher than the others and some were ungodly soft - I had run my hands over them so many times I just couldn't help it. Eventually, my eyelids found themselves starting to droop, like weights had been placed onto them and the pounds were just stacking up. I found a comfortable position and shut my eyes, at last drifting off to sleep. I wondered what tomorrow would bring me.

This was going to be my routine for the rest of my life. I better get use to it quick.


End file.
